


IDGAF

by AusKitty



Series: Song Prompts [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton-centric, Creative use of Language, F/M, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Song Prompt PlusSong: IDGAF- Dua LipaPrompt: : What is one song you’d like to have sex to?Character(s): Clint Barton/ Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All (OFC)Language Warning, Smut if you squint





	IDGAF

It wasn’t his usual haunt but the bar was close, open til late and had a generous bartender. She was about five feet five with rounded hips that swung in time to the music playing on the sound system. Regardless of the era or the genre she knew the lyrics back to front. Clint was deep into his second beer when he noticed the change in her stance, her shoulders stiffening beneath her tight black muscle shirt accentuating the thrust of her breasts beneath the soft cotton fabric. Looking up at her and following her gaze to the slick business suited men that had just walked in the bar Clint smirked into the glass and finished the last swallow as she handed the men a round of pompous microbrews.

She walked stiffly, none of the soft fluidity he had seen her displaying earlier in the evening; it was as if the joy had been sucked from her and replaced with a vacancy of spirit. Handing her his empty glass he nodded towards the newcomers. “Let me guess, shitstick ex and his buddies come to make your night hell?” Clint took the fresh beer from her hand and sipped thoughtfully.

“Shitstick… I like that one, its right up there with fucknugget and twatwaffle.” The bartender grinned at Clint, some of the previous life sparking in her blue grey eyes. “I wouldn’t call him an ex per se, more like a one night stand to regret? Couldn’t have picked worse if I walked into an old school VD clinic and picked up a syphilitic leper.” She rolled her eyes before pulling the cleaning cloth from her apron and began wiping the already spotless bar. “Not that he gave me anything, just completely useless and there may have been a few other factors involved.”

“If you want, I can get ‘em to leave, nice and easy or the hard way; it’s up to you.” Clint offered quietly from behind his beer. He liked her laugh, the short burst of melodic giggles before she looked at him seriously. “I couldn’t ask you to remove paying customers, but I might ask you to walk me to my car later if you don’t mind? They always come in when I have an hour or so left on my shift; he likes to tell them I go home alone like a sour old maid.” 

Clint nursed his beer for the next 45 minutes, chatting and flirting casually until she untied her apron and tossed it to her co-worker with a cheeky grin. Walking around the corner of the bar she sidled up to Clint and raised her eyebrows suggestively “Buy a girl a drink?” Clint’s smirk left her breathless as he ordered another beer for himself and shot of liquid courage for his new friend. “So; a drink, a dance and I’ll walk you to your car? Make him think twice about calling you an old maid?” 

***

It was almost closing time; shitstick and friends had stayed later than normal, their looks cutting between Clint and the curvaceous bartender as they ground against each other on the tiny dance floor. Clint had learned that the bartender hated her given name and preferred to be called Storm, “Short for Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All” they both laughed at the Dr Who reference, prompting a fleeting discussion of favourite Doctors and Companions. Storm quizzed him on best the best bars of various cities he had travelled to and the best liquors he had in each region. As the drinks flowed and the music swelled they discussed family, Super Heroes verses Vigilantes and gradually came around to sex.

“Strangest place you have ever had sex?” Storm asked as she ground her ass into Clint’s groin, rubbing appreciatively against his obvious bulge. 

“Janitors closet on the 42nd floor of the Avengers Tower while on a guided tour. You?” He didn’t divulge that he had been the Avenger greeting the tour, or that the very sexy tour leader was at least ten years his junior and male. 

“Fourth grade teachers bed… I was dating her son, it was weird and we broke up three days later. Fuck, Marry, Kill; Black Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye?”

Twirling her in his arms and slipping his thigh between her knees Clint grinned and moved in closer to speak directly into her ear. “I doubt I could take the Widow or Cap in a fair fight, so I would have to kill Hawkeye. Marry the Captain because he’s America’s hero; who WOULDN’T marry him? That leaves the Widow to fuck, but you would want to make sure you had ongoing and enthusiastic consent with her reputation.” 

“I wouldn’t, I would fuck him though. Marry the Hawkeye that way I can fuck him whenever I want and kill the Widow or die trying. I’d most likely die trying though.” Scrunching up her nose Storm ground down on the thigh pressed to her core, leaning into Clint’s chest and running her finger along his collarbone; looking up through her lashes. “What is one song you’d like to have sex to?” 

Clint breathed in through his teeth and growled heatedly in her ear, very turned on by her admission and the thought of this maybe going somewhere further in future; just as long as he doesn’t fuck it up in the meantime.  
“Whatever comes on next Stormy girl” gently nibbling the lobe of her ear before she could pull away. “But I would much rather take you back to my room than give those assholes a free show.”

“Clint, I think they’ve seen enough to know that we are going to go and fuck like Catholic Rabbits, but yeh, I agree, your place is probably closer than mine and I doubt either of us should be driving.” As Storm gathered her things to go Dua Lipa’s IDGAF came on and Storm giggled like a schoolgirl as she sang along to the chorus and bridge sliding pointed looks at shitstick and his friends.

“So I cut you off  
I don't need your love  
'Cause I already cried enough  
I've been done  
I've been movin' on since we said goodbye  
I cut you off  
I don't need your love, so you can try all you want  
Your time is up, I'll tell you why

You say you're sorry  
But it's too late now  
So save it, get gone, shut up  
'Cause if you think I care about you now  
Well, boy, I don't give a fuck” 

Clint grinned from ear to ear, wrapping an arm around her waist, walking close by the table shitstick and his friends were sitting at, leaning in to mockingly stage whisper in Storm’s ear. “Well love, that’s what you get when you play with boys, limp dicks and self-aggrandising assholes. You get tears, experience and jerks who stalk your workplace to make themselves feel superior.”

Storm laughed that bubbling melody of laughter again and snuggled against the incognito archer’s side. “Good thing you aren’t any of the above Clint, or I would be singing this again in the morning.”


End file.
